Buildings
Buildings Buildings are built inside your camp where your survivors live. They can send you into missions, unlock new buildings, produce resources required to upgrade your buildings and survivors, upgrade your equipments, heal injured survivors, help you find more survivors, and stock resources. To be able to advance in the game the camp needs to develop with new and upgraded buildings. Each upgrade will spend some real time and supplies (all costs on this page are "canned goods" instead of XP. XP is used for Survivor and Weapon upgrades). Upgrades may also be done instantly with Gold; either immediately without spending any supplies, or later with a reduced payment of gold. During upgrade there will be a timer showing the remaining delay. It's only possible to upgrade one building at a time. Normally you can't use a facility if it's upgrading nor upgrade while it's in use (e.g. training in camp or healing in hospital). The Mission Car is an exception, you will be able to go on missions also during car upgrade. There is a certain amount of strategy in the choice of how to spend resources and what to upgrade first, but the game advancement in itself hints what you need by blocking and unlocking upgrades. The core building is your Council trailer, the level of which determines the maximum level the other buildings may be upgraded to. When selecting a building you can see info, upgrade or interact (e.g. harvest supplies or visit hospital). It's also possible to drag the building freely on the map. There is no charge for such movement but you can cancel it by pressing the cross. There is currently no way of scrapping unwanted buildings (and their would not be any advantage to do so), but you can clear out junk. Player Level You will automatically advance to the next Player Level '''when you have reached enough '''Building Points (BP) on the current level. Player level is visible in a circle on the top left corner icon in Camp, tapping it will also show the details on current and needed BP. Upgrade buildings in the Camp to increase BP at amounts specified in Building tables on this page (not listed in the game but you can calculate it by subtracting "BP before upgrade" from "BP when completed"). Certain player level is required for upgrading your Council (see Council table), in turn unlocking other building upgrades. Council The council can hold 1500 supplies of food, Xp and unlock new buildings and levels. Current maximum as update 1.6 is lv 15 The cost listed below is for upgrading to that level. Farm plot Farm plot produces supplies for upgrading buildings. They are unlocked at council's level X, 3, 5, 8, 12, 17. Note: Level 1 farm plots cost 80 supplies after the first one Tents Tents produce XP useful for upgrading your equipments and train your survivors. They are unlocked at level X and X. Supplies storage Store all your food. You need to transfer your food from farm plot to supply storage or else farm stop producing. They are unlock at council level X, 4, 10 and 16. Training grounds Train your survivors here, and you can also see what traits your survivor will unlock with an increase in level. Workshop Upgrade weapons and armor here, and see what traits will be unlocked by increasing levels of both armor and weapons. This is also where you can scrap Equipment that you don't want and get XP in return. Radio tent Send a call out for more survivors here. Calls can be made with 1, 5, or 15 radios, with an increase in star value to the summoned survivor.The level of the radio tent determines the summoned survivor's starting level and their maximum level. When you summon survivors, the number of stars determine the number of levels you can upgrade your survivor, 2 levels for each star. The Radio Tent level is the only thing that effects survivor call min/max level. In the latest update 1.5 The maximum (Cap) lvl for a survivor (from a radio call) is 20, but the highest you can train one is 15. You can get survivor with a current (starting) lv higher than 15 in rescue missions. Notes A new version of the radio calls is being worked on. I think you'll like it. Details to follow. Not yet in 1.6. Just wanted to let you know that we know you guys feel like the radio calls could be improved, and we're now working on it. OldGoth Moderator, Staff February 9 From http://forums.nextgames.com/walkingdead/discussion/3183/radio-tent-seriously/p1 High level players agree that you should only use 15 calls, and to wait has long as you can before doing them, ideally when your tent is at the maximum level, or at least level 5. Hospital Survivors hurt during missions come here to heal. Time is reduced by increasing hospital level and extra slots for survivors are added at certain level upgrades. Mission car The level of your mission car determines how much Gas you can spend in missions and how much Gas you can store. Note: Normally you can't use a facility if it's upgrading nor upgrade while it's in use (e.g. training in camp or healing in hospital). The car is an exception, you will be able to go on missions also during car upgrade. Campfire The campfire can't be upgraded and it serves only to tell information about the current story mission. Memorial The memorial is unlocked at council level 4 and shows information about survivor(s) you lost in deadly missions. There seems to be no game-advancing benefit of this building, apart from a possible amount of BP when building it. Junk This is not actual buildings, but bushes or wrecks found in your camp initially. You may clear it to make room for your buildings or for aesthetic reasons. Clearing the area will cost you Supplies (such as 100 or 6500, up to 15k) and some time (e.g. 10s). There seems to be no BP advantage (at least not for small cost clearing). Outpost BETA It allow you to do Outpost RAID and also to be raided by other players. You can gain or lose influence in raid, at some point you can also gain or lose Trade Goods. The trade goods part is currently bugged and not working. Level 4,5 Need confirmation by Android Beta test players. Lv1 Generate 6 trade goods per hours, storage capacity 1000, hold 60 (similar to an xp tent) Unlock Lake MAP (Need Council 4) Lv2 Generate 6 trade goods per hour, storage capacity 1000, hold 80 Unlock Warehouse MAP (Need Council 6) LV3 Generate 6 trade goods per hour, storage capacity 1000, hold 100 Unlock Town MAP (Need Council 8) Lv4 Generate 6 trade goods per hour, storage capacity 1000, hold 120 Unlock QuarryTop MAP (Need Council 10) LV5 Generate 6 trade goods per hour, storage capacity 1000, hold 140 Unlock RuralField MAP (Need Council 12) Higher level map allow to place more walkers on the map, the walkers have to be captured & upgraded in the walker Pit. Walker Pit BETA Capture walkers to defend your outpost with. The value in the table below are the cap for every level you need to upgrade their levels and capture more by spending trade goods or Gold. You need to upgrade your outpost to unlock higher level maps that allow more slots to place your walkers. Level 1,5,6 Need confirmation by Android Beta test players. LV1 6 Normal LV7, 1 Tank LV6, 1 Armored Lv6 (need council 3) Lv2 7''' Normal LV8, '''1 Tank LV7, 2''' Armored Lv7 (need council 5) LV3 '''8 Normal LV9, 2''' Tank LV8, 2 Armored Lv8 (need council 7) LV4 '''9 Normal LV10, 2 Tank LV9, 3''' Armored Lv9 (need council 9) Lv5 '''10 Normal LV11, 3''' Tank LV10, 3 Armored Lv10 (need council 11), 470K supplies LV6 '''11 Normal LV12, 3 Tank LV11, 4 Armored Lv11 (need council 13)